


Worth Fighting For

by Aurrus



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: (former) Personal Assistant Rhys, Atlas CEO Rhys, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Handsome Jack didn't die, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Canon Compliant, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurrus
Summary: Turns out Jack didn't actually die all those years ago; he also never really gave a green light to the AI project, but it was still brought to life, so when he was ready to take back over Hyperion, it came crushing down right onto his doorstep along with his former PA (and not-really-ex-since-they-never-broke-up-but-also-totally-ex-now) traumatized by the AI that he never approved of.All in all, it's pretty complicated from there. But there's still hope for the future.
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemscape/gifts).



> This is inspired by Lem's beautiful art for the Rhackzine that you can find [here](https://twitter.com/frog_rains/status/1318616114914562048)! Pls go send them some love ♥
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Sometimes, if he squinted just so, got lost in his thoughts or immersed in work, Jack could almost – but not quite – forget how much he hated Pandora.

Curiously enough, it got somewhat easier since Hyperion moved the base to its surface; despite the frequent bandit raids on Opportunity there was something in not having to see the planet from every damn window all the time that made it a little bit easier to deal with. 

But the blissful oblivion never lasted for long. Jack’s personal record was four minutes and twenty-two seconds of not thinking about the bloody pisshole of a planet he had to endure living on, and then something just _had_ to remind him, usually in the least pleasant way possible – because such was a way of Pandora.

Typical.

“God-fucking-dammit!” 

The pain shot through his upper arm hot and fast – for a brief moment Jack thought he’d been shot with an electrical weapon, but the shock that made his body seize was only coming from pain, which, given the circumstances, was actually a good thing— _and how did his life even come to this_ , thinking that being shot was _good_ in any way.

Well, had the bullet come from an elemental weapon, it could’ve been _worse_ , that for sure, but still.

Worse yet, it meant that his shield was down, and while the recharge delay was pretty much non-existent, the scum that ambushed him on the way to one of Hyperion facilities seemed endless. Judging by the telling flickers of the blue film surrounding him it wasn’t long until the shield died again – it probably never got the chance to recharge fully in the first place.

Jack made it through the clip, taking down a few bandits – even with one arm out of commission he was still an incredible shot, heh – before dropping down behind a boulder to reload.

His arm felt heavy, the blood soaking through his shirt and dripping down – he clenched at the wound and nearly screamed, pain shooting through his entire body again.

He was no stranger to pain, unhuman amounts of it, even, but man, did it not make it any easier to endure.

Jack really, really hated Pandora.

And sure, he wouldn't say he was completely screwed just yet – the back-up was on the way, and while he was severely outnumbered, it wasn't like he couldn't deal with these half-wits; seriously, he'd probably have more troubles if it was a pack of skags – animal life on Pandora seemed to be more organized than bandit scum, anyway. Also didn't have the disadvantage of having to reload.

He made use of this disadvantage and took out another few bastards, reveling at the anguished yells from the others as their bullets completely missed their mark. It was some kind of a miracle they actually managed to hit him, honestly – their aim wasn't even terrible, it was pretty much inexistent.

So yeah, life sucked, _Pandora_ sucked, he hated it here, but this whole ambush business? Didn't even make him angry anymore, just goddamn frustrated, because this was what living here was like. You couldn't take a piss without accidentally stirring a varkid nest and you couldn't take a ride from point A to point B without running into a bandit settlement. 

He was crouching behind the boulder again, the shots still deafening in the air (honestly, what was even _the point, ugh_ , their stupidity was killing him more than any bullet ever could), when he heard a shrilling scream and a scattering of sand underneath fast approaching steps and no no no _fucking_ way—

"BOOM TIME BABY!"

– _yes_ way, of-fucking-course it was a suicidal idiot with a grenade. Jack didn't really have enough time to get away from his cover before the psycho was on him, and while his shield had already recovered enough to absorb most of the impact from the explosion, it was still far from a pleasant experience – the shockwave made him hit the rock _hard_. Jack groaned in pain and immediately regretted opening his mouth at all, because one thing his shield couldn't cover him from was blood and intensities – he gagged, spitting out into the sand and grimacing. He might not mind being covered in blood – he knew he looked hot all bloody and violent – but he sure as hell didn't enjoy getting a mouthful of filthy bandit blood. 

_Now_ he was really pissed.

"Ohhhh, this is _personal_ now," he gritted out, swapping his pistol, but before he had a chance to draw it, all the shots suddenly died. The stunned silence only lasted for about a second before confused and angry cries filled it again, and Jack chanced a brief glance above his sturdy hiding place – all the bandits were rapidly shaking their guns, cursing and shouting at each other. The few that had the brightest idea to look straight into the barrels of their shotguns had it coming, really – their guns apparently came back to life for just one more shot, ending the lives of their owners and causing even more confusion among the rest.

Jack noticed the drones before the bandits did and rolled his eyes, sullenly slumping behind the rock again. It was over before his ass met the ground, anyway.

The silence that followed felt almost deafening; even the whirring noises of little Atlas buggers flying over the dead bodies seemed like white noise right now.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, princess," Jack grunted, flipped the safety back on and pointedly put his pistol away, not bothering to lift his eyes.

One would have to be stupid to take this a gesture of trust, though; it was exactly the opposite, in fact – the show that he didn't even need a gun to deal with the man standing over him, should it come to that.

He could _hear_ the eyeroll in the sigh that followed. Then a body abruptly hitting the ground as the said man gracelessly flopped down to sit beside him cross-legged.

"I'm not the damsel in distress here," he mused, watching Jack with a careful sort of curiosity; Jack could _feel_ his eyes roaming over his body, and honestly, this was much more infuriating than being surrounded by bandits.

"Are you implying that I am?" he narrowed his eyes and finally, _finally_ met the other's steady gaze.

The eye that used to be blue was golden now, and while Jack knew that already – it wasn't the first time they've met after… everything – it still felt like a shock to his system. The reminder of all the things that have irrevocably changed that somehow hit home even more than the ruins of Helios stranded in the Eridium Blight or the Helios-2 construction site looming in its predecessor's spot in the sky.

"Sure not," Rhys chuckled mirthlessly and nodded at the arm that still hang limply against Jack's side, knowing better than to reach out just yet. Jack _could_ still kill him with his bare hands—er, hand, and oookay, he might have not think this as through as he thought he did. Oh well. "You hurt?"

"Oh, this? Nah, you know me, cupcake, I was just letting my insides breathe a little, feel the wind and all—ack!" he yelped as Rhys finally lost his patience and roughly tugged at his sleeve, already providing a clean gauze from who knows where. "Jeez, warn a man, would ya?"

"Let's pretend for a moment that I forgot how you'd rather shoot yourself again than admit you've let someone actually hit you," Rhys huffed, his voice a touch colder than it was a few moments ago, and – okay, yeah, Jack really had it coming. He looked away, feeling awkward all of a sudden – and Handsome Jack didn't do awkward, but this… might have been an exception. Just this once.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked just to break the uncomfortable silence while Rhys wrapped his bleeding arm expertly and so that he didn't say something stupid instead. Like compliment Rhys on his looks, because honestly, that would be just walking into yet another opening – he knew that _he_ looked right shit right now, and he also knew that Rhys wouldn't hesitate to call him on it either, so. No compliments for ungrateful brats.

"Other than saving your ass, you mean?" Rhys quirked an eyebrow, tied the gauze and held out a healing hypo for Jack – Jack had his own, but the gesture was still appreciated. He took it and stabbed the needle into his shoulder with a soft hiss.

"I had it under control," Jack snorted, tossing the empty hypo away carelessly. "Been spying on me, kiddo? Aw, I didn't know you missed me so much."

He expected a clever comeback, but Rhys averted his eyes; huh.

"Not everything on this planet is about you, Jack," he sighed, standing up and offering Jack his hand – a silver one, yet another change that made something in Jack's chest grow cold. He still remembered seeing Rhys without it, the empty sleeve hiding not the lack of an arm, but the dreadful story behind its loss. "Believe it or not, but I've been scouting the area for the safest supply routes; this one wasn't on the list, as you may guess."

"Nah," Jack grinned, taking his arm and heaving himself up; if he pulled Rhys a little bit too close as he stood up, gripped his hand a little too tight for a little too long – well, nobody had to know. "I don't think I believe you. You totally were spying on 'my ass'."

As stoic as Rhys tried to be, Jack still could see a flush high on his cheekbones and the way he swallowed before taking a step back.

"Whatever," he said. "Next time I won't waste my time on lending a hand when I'm nearby, since you've clearly got it all handled so well."

Ah, crap. Jack _knew_ that tone; Rhys tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice was tight, something clearly bothering him – and Jack knew exactly what it was. 

Sure, he got it all handled – both now and _then_ , but it didn't really matter, did it? Rhys hadn't known that, and Jack had never really tried too hard to let him know, too engulfed in his own grieving and plans for revenge, taking his sweet time licking his wounds before he could march back into his previous life, a shining, perfect image of a victorious hero that he had always been.

Only he took too long, and before he knew it, there was no previous life to get back to. His kingdom laid in ruins right on the doorsteps of his new home, taken down from the inside by his most trusted knight who had been also ruined twice by then – first by his disappearance and then by an impostor pretending to be him, yet having no memory of them together.

Yeahhh. Rhys _probably_ had every reason to be mad at him. Even if it _technically_ wasn't his fault – he'd never given that AI project a green light – it could've been avoided had he not taken his sweet time before announcing that the rumors of his death were greatly exaggerated. 

And, well… green light or not, he couldn't find it in himself to really blame Rhys for flinching away from him for months on end after what the AI did to him. The scream full of horror that Rhys had let out upon seeing Jack the first time since the fall of the Helios still made Jack's blood run cold.

No wonder he didn't want anything to do with Jack anymore. Jack got that – he did, really; didn't have to like it to understand that Rhys was in his right to feel both mad at him and scared shitless of him, at the only thing he could do at this point was to… well.

Give him time. Let him go. Let him have Atlas – not so much as to make amends for everything that had gone wrong, no, god knows it wasn't worth anything in Jack's eyes to qualify as amends anyway – and more as something for Rhys to concentrate on, to distract himself from everything that had happened.

And look at him now. A proud CEO of a company long considered dead, giving it a second chance and a better life.

(Was this a metaphor for something else in Jack's eyes? Probably, but he'd kill anyone in cold blood for daring to call him out on that.)

"Well," Jack rolled his shoulder, feeling his flesh knit back together under the gauze, itching like hell. "Nice seeing ya, kiddo. Thanks, uh. For clearing the way. Also probably don't take this supply route – these critters? Can't really take a hint, there will be another crowd looting the dead bodies before the sun sets, for sure."

"Yeah, I could take a guess," Rhys laughed, the once familiar sound tugging painfully at some strings in his heart that Jack never managed to cut off completely. Not that he tried too hard to, well.

Couldn't really blame an old man for still having some hope?

(Not that he was old, thank you very much.)

As if on cue, the silence was broken by the low hum of an approaching car and the buzz of a bunch of loader bots accompanying it. Jack squinted at the distance, resenting the awful timing of his rescue party for cutting his time with Rhys so short.

"That would be my ride," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder and rolling on his heels. "Don't suppose you wanna come with?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, not really expecting an answer other than an eyeroll.

Rhys never failed to surprise him when he expected it the least, though.

"Hm," Rhys rubbed his chin thoughtfully, the corner of his mouth twitching, betraying a smile. "Actually… you've already accused me of spying; might as well justify it now, don't you think? Can't hurt if I find out something about the no doubt top-secret Hyperion facility."

"Big fat lot of good that'd do to you, kitten," Jack quipped back excitedly, snapping his mouth shut before Rhys could notice his jaw dropping at the unexpected answer. "We'd be back orbiting this shithole of a planet before you know it, nothing of interest would be left here anyway."

"Well, it's here now," Rhys mused as the car came to a stop beside them, the loader bots scanning their surroundings with whirring noises and stupid comments that still made Rhys brighten up a little, just like they always did. "Worth a try, at least. Maybe I can find something to get an upper hand on you, you'd never know."

"Oh, I'd love to see you try," Jack snorted, opening the back door of the car – he didn't really feel like driving right now, and it was perfectly capable of driving on its own, so why not make use of this feature and just enjoy the soft seats and the blissful air conditioning? "Hell, I'd throw you a grand excursion myself; feel free to scan as much of my tech as you can – it still wouldn't be enough to make feel threatened."

"You're so awfully sure of yourself," Rhys teased as he slid inside the car after him. "I don't need a head start to best you, you know. Atlas will give Hyperion a run for its money yet."

"I'm looking forward to it," Jack bit back, and surprisingly enough, he found that he meant it – and even more than that, he _believed_ it.

If there was anyone who could make him actually work for it, it was Rhys, and hell, was Jack looking forward to it.


End file.
